


Polly Gets Jealous

by an_undead_gamer_45



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_undead_gamer_45/pseuds/an_undead_gamer_45
Summary: Polly is tasked with showing one of the new arrivals around school!Unfortunately for the ghost, said new arrival is her boyfriend's childhood friend and seems to be a little TOO interested in him
Relationships: Polly Geist/Yellow | Oz, Z'gord | Zoe & Yellow | Oz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Polly Gets Jealous

“Thanks so much for showing me around on my first day guys!” said Zoe, sporting a rockin yellow hoodie.

“Ey don’t mention it boo, it’s the least we can do after the great time you showed us last semester.” said Polly, arm draped over the eldritch horror.

“Indeed.” added Miranda. “And I must say you make for a wonderful high school girl. Everyone will adore you!”

It was the second term of Spooky High, winter break had just ended and everyone was back and ready to learn...yeah right, most of the people at this school just use their time for shenanigans and wacky adventures like they did during the first term.

But in addition to the old faces who had survived the first semester, there were a lot of fresh new faces coming to spooky high; some good and some...not so much.

(we’re looking at you Leonard.) 

Zoe was a solid fit for the first category, after discovering her true self during the first term with the help of Polly, Miranda, and a third monster whose name she could not for the eternity of her remember; she had spent the break transitioning into her current form of a high school girl, going through all the necessary rituals, coming out to her cultists or at least trying to, and changing her name to Zoe and such, she even discovered a love for anime and fanfiction during the whole process. She was lucky to have such great friends like Polly and Miranda to help her along every step of the way even if their advice wasn’t always helpful, in the end they supported her through thick and thin and that was enough. Besides they managed to teach her all sorts of useful things about living in the physical plane.

Of course now Zoe would have to tackle one of the toughest challenges of being a high school girl: transferring into a new school.

But she was young and unafraid, and she was ready to start!

Or at least that was what she told herself, honestly the former eldritch deity was freaking out on the inside; her knowledge of high school was limited to what she had seen in harem anime and she wasn’t sure how everyone would react to her presence.

Then again, there were rumors that a prince sometimes phased in from another dimension to try and convince high school students to marry him like a total creep and nobody was even phased by that so maybe she had nothing to worry about.

“Oh wait, I just remembered that my lover Vicky and I were supposed to have an outing today! We were going to select matching silverware to symbolize our love! I’m sorry Zoe, Polly will have to give you the tour without me.” said the mermaid princess before disappearing into the crowd

“Looks like it’s just you and me Zoe. C’mon let me show you the library so you know where the good dealers are.”

Polly led Zoe to an elevator that went straight up to the library but for some reason was seldom used, probably because nobody ever talked about it.

When the doors opened, however, a massive wave of blood poured out, pooling around the ankles of the two girls as well as numerous nearby students.

“Huh, weird. The blood usually gets off on the second floor, ah well.” Polly remarked, completely unfazed by this turn of events as she pulled Zoe by her tentacle into the confined space

******************

**One long, drug-fueled, tour later….**

“Aaand here’s the cafeteria where everyone comes to smooch each other and have wild parties.” said Polly.

“Ooh do they serve the sanity of mortal beings here? That’s like my fav.”

The ghost just shrugged “I dunno, I’m usually drunk when I’m in here and I don’t even eat anyways so….”

Polly trailed off for a moment before she spotted a certain shadowy boy waving to her from an empty table, her eyes lighting up at the sight of him as she flew over like a hummingbird on crack.

(come to think of it Polly might be on crack right now….)

“Ozzy! Boo! How’s my favorite boy toy doing today?” said the ghost, sitting her perfect ass into Oz’s lap.

“Not too bad, just met some of the new monsters today. Did you know Damien has a rival named Dahilah?” replied the fearling.

“Really? Is she hot?” 

“Oh yeah, she’s built like an amazon and has the same intensity. You’d like her. Oh and I also got to show Calculester around today.”

Polly raised an eyebrow. “Who?”

“You know, Cal? That robot that Damien, Scott, and someone else got enrolled last term? They did a whole crusade against robo-racism?” 

“Oh, right, right, right. Now I remember him! How’s he doing these days?”

“Not too bad, he’s built himself a new better body and I think Amira has a crush on- wait who’s that?” Oz replied, stopping to squint at the purple and yellow form approaching the couple.

“That’s just the new girl, Zoe. I got to show her around today, probably should introduce you two.” 

Polly flew between the two right as the eldritch fan-girl arrived.

“Zoe, I’d like you to meet the greatest boyfriend ever-”

“Oz?!” Zoe exclaimed.

“Z’gord?! Is that you?”

Polly blinked, looking between the two. “You...you guys know each other?”

“Of course we do, we used to hang out with each other all the time in the dark dimension when the universe was still new. But we lost contact after Oz made the choice to take a physical form.” Explained Zoe. “by the way Oz, I’m not Z’gord anymore, it’s Zoe.”

“Can you still do the thing?” asked Oz.

“What thing?” Zoe replied in confusion

“You know, the thing we made up when we were kids.”

The endless abysses on Zoe’s ‘face’ suddenly grew an expression of understanding and her upper ‘face’ and tentacles peeled back to reveal a single red, glowing eyeball, her twenty-six mouths all curling into feral snarls.

Meanwhile Oz’s face split right down the middle from his forehead to his chin and cracked open, exposing rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth in a horrific sideways mouth. His phobias growing far larger than their current forms, their mouths growing jagged as they swirled around him.

That’s when the screaming started.

Unholy eldritch sounds soon filled the cafeteria, shattering the overhead light bulbs almost instantly, with Zoe and Oz being the clear source of the cacophony.

The entire student body unfortunate enough to be caught in the cafeteria when this was going on was struck down by the sounds, some ran out the doors or even jumped out of the windows all while screaming in terror, other curled up into a ball of fear and prayed to whatever gods were listening to end their suffering, one weak-willed dragon stabbed out his ears with a fork though that did little to bring an end to his pain.

Even Polly, who spent her nights with her ghostly form being jiggled around to the sound of dub-step speakers loud enough to cause 5.7 earthquakes was similarly stricken. But in a weird way, she kind of liked it.

If anyone could actually see the fearling and eldritch horror past the cloud of sheer terror that had engulfed the cafeteria, they would have noticed that the duo were doing a rather sick set of hand motions consisting of several hand shakes and slaps.

Then as soon as it begun, the intense noises had stopped; both Zoe’s and Oz’s faces reformed into their default settings and they clasped their hands together one last time before letting go.

“What. the hell. Was that?” Polly said through breaths, still trying to shake off...whatever had just happened.

“Our secret handshake! I wanted to know if Zoe had still remembered it after all this time.” Explained Oz.

Zoe smiled and wrapped a tentacle and an arm around her childhood friend. “Of course I remember it Oz, I never forgot about my old bestie!”

“Hello, Oz and other organic life forms.” said a rather tall robot that had sat down with a can of what looked like motor oil.

“Hi Cal, this is my girlfriend polly and my old best friend Z’go- I mean Zoe.” Oz replied.

Cal displayed a ‘:D’ emoji on his screen and extended out his arms for a handshake.

“It’s nice to meet all of you, I am Calculester-Hewlett Packard 2.0, I am new to this school as I came into existence last term with the help of my friends Damien, Scott, and…..” the robot suddenly froze as an error message came up on his screen “MEMORY ERROR 404, THIRD INDIVIDUAL INVOLVED WITH THE CREATION OF CALCULESTER-HEWLETT PACKARD NOT FOUND.” 

Calculester slumped over for a moment before snapping back up into his original position as he rebooted, continuing his conversation as if nothing had happened.

“My newest friend Oz was kind enough to chaperone me on my first day and show me the layout of spooky high.”

“Hey that gives me an idea!” said Zoe. “what if we trade buddies? Oz can spend the rest of the day showing me around and you can take Cal Polly!”

“That’s a great idea! Can we Polly, please? I really want to catch up with Zoe, it’s been a millennia since we’ve seen each other.” asked Oz, the phobias on his shoulders making similar begging looks.

It took Polly all of about five seconds to make a decision, after all she couldn’t resist the combined adorableness of both Oz and Zoe. “Sure, why not. I’ve always wanted to hang out with a robot anyways, you guys have fun.”

The eldritch duo immediately perked up and ran out of the cafeteria together, chatting with one another excitedly, completely oblivious to the students still out of commission around them, leaving Calculester and Polly alone.

“So Cal, can I call you Cal? What do you like to do for fun?”

“Well I take lots of pleasure in taking care of my various succulents in my greenhouse, of which I have gathered a large collection of. Please allow me to discuss them in great detail with you…”

It was at that moment Polly was overcome with the overwhelming feeling that she had gotten the short end of the stick in this deal….

*************************

And she was 100% right.

She had thought hanging out with a robot for the day would have been awesome, she could have found out what happens when a robot gets drunk, she could have learned all about kinky robot sex, had him hack into the school mainframe as a prank, hell he could have at least had some awesome secret weapons…

Okay, so he did talk about that last one as he did in fact have awesome weapons, but that’s beside the point.

As it turned out, hanging around Cal turned out to be the most boring experience of her entire life, so much so that she thought she was going to die of boredom...again.

(that’s how she died you know, from boredom that is.)

The entire time she was showing Calculester around, he just kept going on and on about two things: succulents in his garden and the plight of robots.

While a more mild mannered monster with a green thumb and an interest in stopping robo racism might have found such conversation topics somewhat interesting; Polly found that she couldn’t give a half-ounce of shit about them.

The worst part was that she couldn’t even ditch him, she had basically promised Oz that she’d look after Call for the rest of the day while he got to catch up with his long lost best friend. What kind of a girlfriend would she be if she let her boyfriend down like that?

No she had to bite the bullet until the day was over.

Luckily for the ghost that was now.

“Okay, welp that’s the tour of Spooky High all said and done!” Polly exclaimed, interrupting Cal mid sentence when he was talking about poinsettias and their relation to the traditions of the Catalan people and by extension the shitter. “And as much as I would LOVE to keep talking about plants with you Calculester, I’ve got a date with Oz tonight and I really don’t want to miss it.”

Speak of the devil, there was her boyfriend right now….with an eldritch cutie clinging to his arm, both of them still chatting with each other.

But Polly thought nothing of it as she flew over and wrapped herself around the fearling’s other arm.

“Hey boo! Ready for tonight’s rave?” Polly said with a smile.

Oz nervously chuckled in response. “Yeah, about that. I think I’m gonna have to cancel on our date tonight.”

“What?” 

“Zoe wanted to show me some of the fanfics she’s been writing lately and wanted some feedback on them tonight, but don’t worry, we can always go out some other time!”

“Oh” said Polly, her spectral limbs sliding of her boyfriend’s side. “Okay, sure, it’s cool boo. It’s cool. See you later.”

With that Oz and Zoe walked off, still talking to one another and if one looked closely, the latter seemed to be clinging awfully close to the former.

Then Cal approached the ghostly girl. “Seeing as you no longer have plans for tonight, would you mind if I continued our conversation about marigolds?”

Polly’s eyes desperately darted around, looking for an escape route and she found one in the form of a certain dark skinned djinn, whom she quickly snatched up and dragged over to Calculester without so much as a word.

“Actually you know who would really love to hear about your marigolds? Amira! She’s all about marigolds!” 

“She is?” said Cal with a ‘:\’ face.

“I am?” asked Amira with a similar expression of confusion.

“Yes you are! Anyways I got a party to catch! See ya guys!”

Polly left the two of them in the dust, intent on heading toward the rave; Oz or not, she never was the type to miss a good party.

Just as she wasn’t the jealous type either, sure her boyfriend had basically ditched her in favor of hanging out with another girl tonight but was she worried? No! Oz was allowed to hang out with other girls if he wanted to and Zoe was his best friend that he hadn’t seen for a long time, it was normal to want to spend time with the eldritch cutie and get caught up on lost time. Polly was confident in her relationship with the shadow boy and trusted him.

It wasn’t like he was just going to keep blowing her off to hang out with Zoe.

*************************

“I can’t believe he blew me off again to hang out with Zoe!” Polly shouted, watching Oz walk off with Zoe again, something that had been happening far too often as of late.

It was about a week and a half into the term and Polly had been growing increasingly frustrated with how little time she was getting with her shadowy boo.

Every time she tried to set up a date with him, he always seemed to have an excuse and it always seemed to involve Zoe:

“Sorry Polly, Zoe wanted me to help her model for some of her drawings tonight.”

“I’m busy going to see Zoe’s nightmare dimension tonight, can we go on a drinking binge some other time?”

“I can’t do a Reverse Romanian Wilkinson today Polly, Zoe and I are going to Monstercon; we’re cosplaying as Naruto and Garfield.”

As for right now? Oz was sitting with Zoe again, hassling Damien over his ‘#1 son of hell mug’.

At this point Polly was *this* close to simply just tacking Oz to the ground and having her way with him in front of everyone.

But unfortunately Polly couldn’t get Zoe away from him long enough to actually do so, that girl was clinging to Oz like a goddamn barnacle.

“I mean, I know she’s his best friend and they haven’t seen each other for years and all but seriously, how much time do they need to catch up?!” Polly complained.

“I think you’re missing the more obvious problem here Polly.” said Vera, barely even looking up from her texts with Brian.

“What’s that?”

“Think about it, some new girl shows up with a whole lot of history with your boyfriend, good history, and suddenly she’s monetizing all of his free time and attention, ensuring that you’re kept out of the picture. Do you understand what I’m getting at here?”

Polly just stared blankly at the gorgon who promptly let out a sigh.

“Polly, Zoe’s trying to steal Oz from you.”

“WHAT?! NO SHE ISN’T!” Polly shouted.

“Really? Didn’t you just say you two haven’t gone on a date for weeks now and that Zoe’s stuck to Oz like glue since she’s gotten here?”

“Well, yeah. So?” 

“And didn’t you also say that they’ve got a lot in common between their interests and the fact that they’re both eldritch beings older than time itself? Not to mention they’ve got a whole lot of history together-”

Polly held up a hand to Vera’s face, swiftly cutting her off. “Look Vera, here’s the thing: maybe Zoe has been getting a bit close to Oz lately, but I have faith in my boyfriend. He’s not just gonna dump me for his old best friend after everything we went through last term, I mean remember all the pranks and adventures we went on back then? All the sexy times? Oz wouldn’t just throw that all out because his childhood friend suddenly showed up.”

“Alright fine, if you want to keep your head stuck in the sand and just ignore what’s happening in front of you that’s fine. Just don’t come crying to me when he dumps your sorry ass for Zoe.” Vera said as she stood up from the table “anyways, Brian and I have a puppet government to set up. See you later, Polly.”

‘Man those two are really getting into their political science diorama.’ thought Polly as she looked over to the table across the room just in time to see Zoe plant a big ol’ kiss on Oz’s cheek before running off with a blush on her face.

Polly trusted Oz, sure...but a few questions couldn’t hurt right? Just to be on the safe side…

“Hey boo!” said Polly, snaking her arms up and over her shadowy boyfriend’s shoulders who let out an adorable shout of surprise at the sudden intrusion.

“O-Oh, hey Polly!” Oz replied. “How are you doing?”

Polly leaned her head against his “oh pretty good, I just miss the late nights I shared with my little Ozzy...and the times in the bathroom, and under the bleachers, and on Vera’s-”

“Okay! That’s enough!” Oz squaked, eyes darting around to ensure none of the gorgon’s contacts were listening in. “why are you here? Don’t get me wrong I-I really don’t mind having you around”

Polly smiled at his blush, god he was so cute she could just die….again!

“Just wondering what that little kiss with Zoe was about?”

“Oh that was just her thanking me for giving her the down low on how you died, or at least what she believed to be the down low.” Oz said that last part with a slight smirk in his eyes.

“Did you get the part about the live tiger and the grape soda?” 

“Of course I did Polly.”

The shadow boy leaned in and stole a kiss from his ghost girlfriend who nearly melted on the spot, it was quick but oh so passionate.

“Well anyways boo.” Polly said, quickly recomposing herself. “Wanna go on a pub crawl tonight? Just the two of us? I know all the best bars downtown and all the crappy ones too.”

“I guess it has been awhile since we’ve done anything together, with me always hanging out with Zoe and all, sure.”

“Great!” exclaimed Polly, giving Oz a quick peck on the cheek. “Meet me at the Winchester tavern at eight tonight, we’re going on a booze cruise.”

**********************

**5 bars, 12 pints of assorted beers, 8 glasses of assorted wines, and god knows how many shots of various liquors later….**

“I wanna be in the room where it happens, the room where it happens, the room where it happens!” Oz sang in between sips of griffon’s piss cider.

Polly couldn’t help but giggle at her boyfriend’s intoxicated antics, the fact that he was probably one of the funnest people you could hang out with when he got really wasted was one of the many things she found so attractive about the fearling, that and he had the most amazing singing voice even after downing a whole bottle of vodka.

The whole pub crawl however was a great idea. Just her and her Ozzy running around town from bar to bar, downing anything with even the slightest hint of alcohol in it and having a great time together during the in between moments.

From shooting pool at Bob’s Country Bunker, to getting involved in a magic chess tournament at the Leaky Cauldron, to that bar fight with the androids at the World’s End Pub; the two of them got up to all sorts of high school hijinks involving large amounts of alcohol.

As for right now, the two had stopped at a trashy karaoke bar that played exclusively k-pop tracks and Oz was warming up his vocal cords by serenading Polly with various songs from stage performances that a certain hipster had taught him.

‘I guess all of Liam's nerd knowledge isn’t completely useless’ Polly thought to herself.

The best part about all of this was that it had completely dispelled all of the fears Vera had tried to sow within her mind about Zoe, with that eldritch girl out of the picture things were right back to the way they were before: Polly and Oz hanging out and doing stupid, sexy stuff together just like they used to back in first term, their relationship couldn’t have been stronger.

Of course the time came that the bottle the two were sharing ran dry and Polly was forced to leave Oz alone as she went over to the bartender to ‘convince’ him to give them a free re-up on their drinks.

That was her first mistake.

When she turned around carrying two jugs of triple X moonshine (the X stood for X-stream!), Polly saw that Oz had been joined by three newcomers at their table: a fiery haired djinn, a rather tall and friendly robot, and a purple eldritch monster in an anime shirt.

The latter of the three was getting much too close to Oz for Polly to be comfortable with which is what caused the ghost to quicken her pace and slam the jugs onto the table to get everyone’s attention.

“Hey Zoe, what are you doing here?!” said Polly through gritted teeth and a fake smile, taking a seat on the other side of her drunken boyfriend.

“Oh hi polly!” said Zoe, a bit of red on her face in the form of a blush “Amira offered to take Cal and I on a night on the town and show us all the best places to go, since neither of us really know Monsteropolis.”

“Really?”

Zoe took another sip of her bottled sanity “Oh yeah, I never knew that there was a whole bar devoted to K-pop! I’m thinking about coming here a lot more often, maybe even drag Oz along a few times, I wanna see how good of a singer Oz is.”

“Oh honey he’s amazing.” slurred Amira, clearly drunk out of her mind. “You should see him on stage, there’s a reason he’s the backup singer in our band.”

Zoe let out a gasp. “OMG. That not only fits into my headcanons but it also gives me an idea! Can I borrow Oz? I want to sing a duet with him!”

Polly wanted to say no, she really did, but seeing the eager look on Zoe’s face made her cave in for the sake of letting the eldritch monster turned highschooler have fun.

So she said yes, which was the ghost’s second mistake of the night.

For when Oz and Zoe got up on stage and started singing, keeping a great tone and pitch but utterly butchering the lyrics, she noticed something about the way the two eldritch beings were looking at each other.

It was the same way Polly used to look at Oz when she started to realize she had a crush on him.

Polly tried to look to the two remaining monsters in the booth for support, to reassure her that she was mistaken.

But Calculester was already headed towards the door with Amira in his arms in a bridal carry, plastered out of her mind and desperately trying, and failing, to plant a kiss on Calculester’s screen.

Polly looked back towards the stage to see that Zoe and Oz were singing together in perfect drunken unison with a single microphone, that combined with everything else that has been happening lately lead the partygeist to one simple conclusion:

“Son of a bitch! She is trying to steal him from me!” Polly exclaimed. “Well I’m not giving up my Ozzy without a fight! It’s on Zoe!”

********************

“Hey Scott, can I ask you something?” Said Oz, ducking down under a streaking rubber ball.

Scott lobbed another dodgeball into the opposing team, knocking over a skeleton like a set of bowling pins. “Sure bro! What?”

“Is something going on with Polly?” asked the fearling, catching a ball thrown by a large slug person.

“What do you mean?”

“Well it’s just that she’s been acting really odd lately, more so than usual. She’s been following me everywhere, clinging to me all the time, and trying to keep me away from Zoe at all costs.” said Oz. “I mean it’s nice that she wants us to spend more time together but it’s starting to feel like she’s stalking me. I figured since you were her best friend you might know what’s up.”

Scott pondered that for a moment, trying to think if Polly ever mentioned any problems she was having but his train of thought was quickly interrupted by thoughts of football and jerky treats, so he could only shrug.

“I dunno bro, she’s been too busy spending time with you to really do anything with me, not even our prank masterz business.” Scott paused before he seemed to realize something. “Wait a minute, are you guys planning something?”

Oz sidestepped another red projectile. “What?”

“Ah I get it, the sneaking around that Polly does, all those ‘secret meetings’ behind the bleachers, you guys are planning an epic prank aren’t you?” scott said with a knowing and mischievous grin. 

“What no, we aren’t.”

“Wha but- Oh I get it. Of course you aren’t planning an epic prank, WINK.” said Scott.

Oz facepalmed. “Scott, there is no prank.”

“Suuure there isn’t, and if you were I wouldn’t know anything about it at all.” the werewolf leaned in to whisper “don’t worry bro I get it, if you and Polly want to do a secret couple’s prank without me I’m totally fine with it.”

That’s about the moment when the coach blew his whistle to signify the end of the morning dodgeball game, as the enemy team had been reduced to nothing more than a pile of broken bodies that could no longer continue to fight.

“But scott I- you know what, forget about it. I’ll just ask someone else what’s wrong with Polly.”

“Okay bro, have fun with your secret prank!” exclaimed Scott before bounding off like the adorable moron he was.

Meanwhile, up on the indoor bleachers of the gym, Polly was having a rather intense discussion with Miranda and Brian over things that had nothing to do with pranking.

“I simply cannot believe she would do such a thing!” said Miranda as one of her serfs brushed her hair. “And after everything we’ve done to make her feel so welcome here at spooky high!”

“I know! I’ll bet that whole ‘new girl’ act was just a way to cozy up to Oz and snatch him away like the boyfriend stealer she is!” Polly replied. “But I won’t let her win, oh no. I’ll do everything I can to keep them apart and show Ozzy why I’m the best girl!”

Brian looked up from his text with Liam to interject. “And you’re doing this by stalking him?”

“I have to keep an eye on him at all times to make sure Zoe isn’t trying to make a move on him.”

“But isn’t sneaking into his room at night to watch him sleep a bit much Polly?”

The ghost blushed. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about..”

“Fine whatever.” The zombie said with a huff. “But uh, you might wanna check up on Oz. Seems that Zoe and him are chatting it up.”

Polly spun around like a top to see that Oz was indeed talking to his purple childhood friend, a set of concerned looks on their faces.

“Oh no! She’s probably trying to paint me as a bad girlfriend because I’ve been keeping them apart and convince Oz to go out with her instead, I’ve got to do something.”

“Why not just, as Coach puts it, ‘play to your strengths’?” Suggested Miranda.

Polly gasped. “Of course, I’ll distract him with the thing he finds most attractive about me!”

“Your optimistic personality?” Said Brian.

“....okay second most attractive thing about me. HEY OZ!”

The fearling’s eyes looked over in the direction of his girlfriend’s voice just in time to see her rip off her top like a certain mustached wrestler and expose her chest for all to see, causing him to blush almost instantly.

Unfortunately, due to a statistically impossible series of events, Polly’s plan backfired almost immediately.

Oz stepped forward with the intent of rushing over to his girlfriend to cover her up when a basketball rolled right into his path, which the shadow man slipped on causing him to do a triple front flip in the air and land face first on the gym linoleum with a sickening ‘thwack!’.

“Oh my gosh Oz! Are you alright?!” Zoe screamed, rushing to Oz’s side.

When the eldritch fan girl pulled the cardigan wearing shadow to his feet, black liquid started to leak out of his face and drip onto the floor.

“I-I think I broke my nose!” Oz shouted.

“Don’t worry! I’ll get you to the nurse’s office.” 

On that note, Zoe scooped up Oz into her tentacles and rushed out of the gym without anyone giving them so much as a passing glance.

Apart from the three monsters on top of the bleachers.

“Well you fucked that one up good.” Remarked Brian.

Polly said nothing, she just threw her top back on (what was salvageable anyways) and rushed after the duo, paranoid that Zoe would use this opportunity as a way to have a romantic moment with Oz but also seriously concerned for her boyfriend’s well being.

As she approached the door to the nurses office, which was uncharacteristically empty today since normally there would be a mile long line of injured students standing outside with numerous lacerations/gunshot wounds/curses, Polly heard Zoe and Oz talking to each other.

“-believe you’ve been doing this for so long!” said Zoe. “do you have any idea what you’ve been doing to her?”

“She kept saying it was fine Zoe! That us hanging out never bothered her!” Oz replied.

“Oz you can’t just lead her on like this, you’ve gotta do the right thing! Even if it hurts.”

“You’re right, I’ll go tell her.”

Polly’s eyes sunk into her head, was...was Oz planning to break up with her?!

“Good, now give me a second. I’ve almost..got..WOAH!”

A loud crash resonated from the other side of the door, followed by the sound of two bodies hitting the floor.

This caused Polly to come bursting through the door in a fury, ready to kill.

“WHAT’S GOING ON IN-“ Polly’s words died in her throat.

Right in the middle of the nurse’s office, Oz was lying on the ground while Zoe was sitting on her hands and knees right above him with her ‘hair’ draping down to form a curtain next to his face, a look of fear on both of their faces at seeing Polly standing in the room.

Tears began to leak out of the ghost’s eyes “I knew it. I just knew it.”

“Polly, wait!” Screamed Oz as the ghost took off into the hallways, bawling her eyes out.

The fearling threw Zoe off of him and tried to catch up to polly but it was too late, she was already long gone.

Oz looked back at Zoe who was looking quite sheepish at what she had caused.

“Heh, whoops…”

***************************

After the debacle in the nurse's office, Polly had retreated into the one place that nobody would ever think to look for her: the library stacks.

She had pulled off several books off the shelves and built a fort around herself which she dubbed, ‘casa de sadness’ where she was currently wallowing in her own sorrow.

Polly sniffled, she had lost plain and simple, she put too much faith in her boyfriend and the strength of their relationship and paid the price for it.

She wanted to hate him, oh how Polly wanted to despise Oz for leaving her, but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it.

After all they’ve been through together, from gluing Leonard to a group of rabid weasels to the epic dance fight the two of them got into at the bimonthly school rave, Polly had formed a deep bond with Oz unlike any other; but even looking past all the parties and pranks that the two of them had gone on, Oz was probably the first guy she really fell in love with. Sure, she had plenty of flings over the years during her time as a specter but Oz was different. The fearling didn’t just want a one night stand, instead he just wanted to spend time with her be it in a wild underground party in another dimension or snuggling on the couch with terrible horror movies. Oz showed her there was more to a relationship than just sex.

Granted they did have plenty of sex but that was beside the point. Oz was the first guy Polly had a genuine romantic relationship with and now he’s gone. She just wished there was someone she could hate for bringing on all of this heartbreak.

“There you are, we’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

Polly peered out of her book fort to see Zoe peering around one of the bookshelves with a concerned look directed at the ghost.

‘Oh look a volunteer.’ Polly thought with spiteful glee as she put her ghost powers to work.

“Look I know how that looked but-HEY!” Said Zoe, narrowly ducking under a book flung directly at her head.

“HOMEWRECKER!” Shouted the ghost as she caused several books to fly off the shelves and fling themselves at the eldritch fangirl. “BOYFRIEND STEALER! BACKSTABBER!”

Zoe managed to dodge the first few volleys of Russian literature and renaissance poetry but began to falter when Polly started flinging the trashy romance novels and textbooks at her. It wasn’t until the bookshelves started to tip over that the ancient one drew the line.

“ENOUGH!” Boomed Zoe in a demonic tone, forcing all of the books to stop dead in the air and fall to the floor.

A purple tentacle sprouted out from the library carpet and slapped Polly across the face, sending her flying into the wall behind her with a loud thump.

“OW! FUCK THAT HURT!” Polly shouted, clutching her head.

“Now listen!” barked Zoe. “I wasn’t trying to steal Oz!”

“Bullshit! I heard the two of you talking in the nurse's office about how you ‘couldn’t keep doing this to me’ and that ‘Oz needed to do the right thing’. He was gonna dump me for you!”

Zoe blinked and then started laughing.

“Oh man” said the tentacle monster through chortles. “You really got the wrong impression. See what Oz and I were talking about, was the fact that he’d been neglecting you to hang out with me.”

Polly had to do a double take. “What? But you guys were-”

“I tried to reach something from the top shelf, I slipped and ended up falling right on top of him. You ran off before we could explain.”

“What about the fact that Oz kept canceling on me to hang out with you?” asked the ghost.

“Yeah, I kind of want to apologize for that. I didn’t mean to ‘commandeer’ your boyfriend for so long, I just got so excited after seeing my childhood best friend after so many centuries .”

It was at that moment that Polly started to feel really stupid...

“Oz and I have history and...I can see how that might intimidate you, and to be honest there may have been something between us all those years ago but that's been dead and gone for awhile now. Besides do you have any idea how much he gushes about you when we hang out?”

Polly looked up at Zoe from her spot on the floor. “R-really?”

“Oh yeah, he just goes on and on about all the things you did last semester. Including ‘the noodle incident’, which was great fuel for my fanfics by the way; point is, Oz really loves you Polly and he’s lucky to have a girl like you.”

Polly blushed. “Huh, so you mean that I was just acting-”

“Paranoid, jealous, and clingy? Yes. But I don’t blame you, I probably would have done the same thing in your situation.” interrupted Zoe. “Now come on, Oz is probably losing his mind trying to find you.”

A loud series of crashes followed by the sounds of fleeing students began to fill the air.

“Oh man, he must have gone into his ‘terror form’ again.” said Polly.

“You know about his true form?” Asked Zoe.

“Found out about it when I gave him cocaine for the first time. Both the best and worst discovery of my afterlife, especially when I found out what he could do with those tentacles.”

***************************

Oz took in a breath and he entered his home, it had been a rough day for him.

Between that whole misunderstanding with Polly and Zoe and going on a rampage because of it, the poor fearling had been through a lot.

He was just grateful that Polly forgave him for being such an idiot for so long on the condition that he does her homework for the rest of the term and pays for the drinks at her next three benders to which he promptly agreed, he was going to have to do some hardcore bitcoin mining this month. 

‘At least she forgave me and became friends with Zoe again. That’s what matters.’ Oz thought before he noticed something littering the floor.

Kneeling down and picking up a pinch of it between his fingers, the fearling discovered it was glitter.

Upon further investigation he found that there was a whole trail that lead down the hall, straight up to his room.

“Oh god I hope it’s not pixies.” Said Oz gripping the door handle.

The eldritch horror pushed open the door to his room and completely froze in place, captured by the shock and awe of what was lying on his bed.

It was Polly, dressed up in a scantily clad magical girl outfit from one of the anime that Zoe had recently introduced him to; a prop magic wand clenched in between her teeth.

“Hello Oz.” Polly purred. “You like?”

“What are you wearing?!” Oz wheezed in shock

“Oh this old thing?” said polly in mock modesty. “It’s nothing, just something that Zoe helped me whip up as an apology gift. She said you’d get a kick out of it.”

Oz’s eyes just roamed all over Polly's body, drinking it all in.

The ghost chuckled. “Oh my god, you should see the look on your face right now. It’s hilarious.”

Polly then proceeded to fly through Oz, shutting the door and locking it behind him before shoving him down onto the bed, plopping down on his lap soon after.

“Now then, seeing as though you’ve been ignoring your girlfriend for the past few weeks I think that we’ve got a whole lot of catching up to do Oz.”

Oz’s eyes snapped up to see that two pairs of bright pink shackles had now locked him to the bed posts.

“D-did Zoe put you up to this?!” Oz sputtered.

“Of course she did Ozzy.” replied Polly, tracing a finger under her boyfriend’s chin. “And I plan to show you all the magic spells I know...if ya catch my drift.”

Oz swallowed, he never felt so horny and terrified at the same time.

Meanwhile on a conveniently placed tree branch, A certain purple tentacle girl was seated with her smutty notebook; feverishly documenting the lovemaking that was occurring before her very eyes.

One she was satisfied with what she had managed to collect, Zoe pulled out a second notebook labeled ‘shipping notebook’

Flipping past the Dahlia x Damien and Aaravi x Valerie sections, Zoe reached a checklist she had been working on titled ‘make Zoe x Oz x Polly canon’ and checked off ‘rekindle Oz and Polly’s relationship’ before circling ‘convince Polly and Oz to have a threeway’ right below it.

Looking up from the hard work, Zoe frowned.

“Oh don’t give me that look, I’m a thirsty fan girl and they’re both hot. So sue me.”

“Touché Zoe, touché” I, the Narrator, said. “Carry on.”


End file.
